Sólo tu amigo
by Rytsar
Summary: UA. (Mismo que "Historias de Navidad") Después de un largo tiempo finalmente Siegfried decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Hilda, pero antes da un paseo por sus recuerdos, viendo como fue su relación hasta ese momento, esperando que ella sintiera lo mismo.


**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation_**

* * *

Era tan sólo un niño la primera vez que la vio; haciendo pasteles de lodo y teniendo su propio negocio de comida. Después de eso no había podido olvidar a esa niña de cabello platinado peinada con dos colitas que sólo se dedicaba a hacer pasteles de lodo en la hora del recreo.

En los días posteriores no existían minutos del recreo que no utilizara para verla crear distintos platillos, era demasiado interesante para él observarla, pero no se atrevía a hablar con ella; era demasiado tímido, ni siquiera porque sus amigos trataban de motivarlo.

\- Pues yo digo que la mejor forma de empezar una conversación es a través de elogiar sus postres - le había dicho alguna vez Alberich, uno de sus mejores amigos desde la primaria, a pesar de que el chico era dos años menor que Siegfried.

\- No lo sé... - Siegfried suspiró.

\- O puedes fingir que chocas con ella y así comienzas a platicar, ¿o tú qué crees Mime?

El aludido leía un manual para aprender a tocar la batería.

\- A Hilda no le gusta que la molesten cuando prepara sus postres de lodo, lo mejor será esperar a que termine.

\- ¡¿Hilda?! - ambos amigos se sorprendieron.

\- ¿La conoces Mime? - le preguntó Alberich.

\- Va en un salón a lado del mio - dijo Mime sin dejar de ver su libro - una vez ella dijo que le parecía que era lindo - Mime alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

\- Eso es extraño - Alberich se llevó una mano al mentón - pero no es la primera vez que escucho que una niña dice eso de ti.

Esa fue la primera vez que Siegfried escuchó el nombre de esa niña que le había llamado tanto la atención. Aún dudaba si debía de hablarle o no, su timidez era muy grande. Dentro de ese mar de dudas en el que se internaba cada vez que veía a ese chica, pasaron varios años.

Para ese momento tenía dieciséis años, era la primera vez que él y Hilda coincidían en un curso; matemáticas nunca se había vuelto tan interesante. A pesar de la cercanía, Hilda solía sentarse dos bancas delante de Siegfried, él aún seguía sin poder hablarle más allá de un saludo o preguntarle por algunas cosas de la clase; pero sería precisamente a finales de ese año cuando las cosas cambiarían.

Por ese entonces Hilda comenzaba a salir con un sujeto llamado Thor, el más alto de toda la escuela, y aunque eso había desanimado visiblemente a Siegfried, sus esperanzas se vieron restauradas cuando su hermano Sigmund le dijo que Hilda no veía nada serio en esa relación. Prueba de eso era que Hilda, en un movimiento que nadie esperaba, había invitado a Mime a pasear por las nevadas calles de Oslo.

\- Eso es traición Mime - Syd, un chico un año mayor que Siegfried había conocido en su clase, puesto que el peliverde estaba recursando, miraba con negativa como Mime se preparaba para ir al parque en el que se reuniría con Hilda; en esos momentos los amigos estaban reunidos cerca de la escuela.

\- ¿Traición? - Mime se acomodó su abrigo - Tengo catorce años y ella dieciséis, esto de alguna forma es ilegal.

\- Pudiste haber dicho que no - Alberich estaba sentado en el suelo mientras comía una paleta, simulando que fumaba.

\- Eso hice, pero ella dijo que sólo quería hablar de una cosa conmigo.

\- Sí, pero mientras tanto mira al pobre de Siegfried, está todo deprimido - Syd señaló a su amigo que estaba arriba de su bicicleta.

Siegfried se veía un poco cansado, pero no era tanto por lo que sucedía, sino porque había pasado casi toda la noche estudiando para el examen de matemáticas que tendría al día siguiente. A pesar de que se sentía dolido, sabia que era imposible que algo pudiera pasar entre su interés romántico y uno de sus amigos.

\- Me largo - Mime se agachó para tomar su estuche con su guitarra que había dejado en el suelo y caminó derecho por la acera.

Mientras aparentaba que no pensaba en eso, toda la tarde Siegfried se recriminó el ser tan cobarde como para hacer una conversación con la platinada. Varias veces en el pasado Mime le había dicho que los podía presentar, pero él se había negado ante la idea que un mocoso de diez años la hiciera de casamentero con él. Cerca de las ocho de la noche recibió una llamada de parte de Mime que puso nervioso al mayor, no estaba preparado para conocer el resultado de esa reunión.

\- Dijo que quería hacer un club de estudio - fue lo que le dijo el pelirrojo después de que Siegfried le diera vueltas al tema tratando de evitarlo por casi una hora - y me preguntó sobre personas que estarían interesadas en unirse.

\- ¿Por qué te lo dijo a ti?

\- Dijo que ha visto que le hablo a muchas personas de diferentes edades, además de que estoy en el coro de la escuela.

\- Bien - Siegfried se sentía aliviado - ¿y por qué me lo dices a mi?

\- Sabes que odio la convivencia - el mayor rió ante el comentario del pelirrojo - y le dije que mejor lo hiciera contigo, ya que eres muy amigable y todas esas cosas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - el teléfono casi se le cae de la sorpresa.

Aunque fuera por obligación a partir de ese momento la convivencia entre él y Hilda se hizo mas frecuente. Siegfried siempre estaba nervioso cuando se encontraba con ella, pero con el paso del tiempo logró controlar sus nervios y hacerse su amigo.

Después de Thor varios chicos habían salido con Hilda, ninguno en realidad había durado tanto con ella, y a pesar de lo escandalosa que pudiera ser la ruptura, casi siempre terminaban siendo amigos, como el caso del gigante. Siegfried se acostumbró a ser el apoyo emocional de Hilda, a ser el hombro en el que ella se recargaba cuando le partían el corazón, o ser el sujeto que le quitaba al idea de que ella era la mala de la historia cuando le tocaba terminar. En poco tiempo ambos había construido una relación tan sólida que en varias ocasiones los padres de Hilda pensaban que su hija terminaría estando con él; mientras que los padres de Siegfried y Sigmund ya planeaban toda una boda.

A pesar de lo bien que se conocían, aún había algunas cosas que Siegfried no comprendía del todo de su amiga. A veces solía ser muy impulsiva.

\- Me voy Siegfried.

Le había dicho ella una noche de mayo, apareció en la ventana de Siegfried a las tres de la mañana con una mochila llena de ropa en su espalda.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero.. ¡¿por qué?!

\- Estoy cansada de Noruega - Hilda le dio una vuelta a la habitación antes de sentarse en la cama destendida.

Siegfried la miró y se sentó a lado de ella, puso su mano en su pierna derecha y la acarició levemente, era un tacto al que ella estaba acostumbrada; a veces ambos solían abrazarse por varios minutos.

\- Quiero... - Hilda miró con ilusión hacia enfrente - quiero ser una gran chef, quiero que todo el mundo conozca mi nombre, que las personas se enamoren comiendo algo que yo hice.

\- ¿Y a donde irás? - susurró Siegfried, no creía que pudiera hablar más alto.

\- A Francia - ella lo volteó a ver sonriendo, pero su sonrisa de desvaneció en cuento vio el rostro serio de su amigo - ¿qué pasa? ¿no estás feliz por mi?

\- No digas eso Hilda... es sólo que...

\- Siegfried, tengo dieciocho años, quiero vivir grandes cosas, y dicen que esta es la edad perfecta para hacer tonterías - dijo guiñando un ojo.

\- Lo sé - finamente él sonrió - es sólo que te extrañaré.

\- Y yo te extrañaré a ti - Hilda sintió sus ojos humedecerse y abrazó a Siegfried - pero cuando estés listo puedes alcanzarme - susurró en el oído de él.

Ella pasó la noche en la cama de Siegfried, quien no dejaría que partiera a altas horas de la noche, por lo que la mañana siguiente fue cuando la acompañó al aeropuerto puesto que ella había ahorrado todo su dinero para un boleto directo a París.

Los primeros meses no fueron tan difíciles como Siegfried lo imaginó; la extrañaba, pero el hablar con ella casi todo el tiempo lo reconfortaba de cierta forma. En ese escaso año, no sólo Hilda se fue; Mime se había ganado una beca para estudiar música en la academia de Atenas en Grecia, Alberich estaba ocupado en su estudios, también tratando de tramitar una beca para irse al extranjero y de una manera en la que Siegfried nunca supo bien, Syd había descubierto que tenía un hermano, también en Grecia. Cuando pensaba en lo que Hilda le había dicho esa noche, la oportunidad para hacerlo apareció.

Freya también extrañaba a su hermana, y convenció a sus padres para que la dejaran seguir a su hermana a París y ya que nadie estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a una niña de diez años viajar sola por el contiene Siegfried se ofreció a llevarla; viendo que nada lo ataba a Noruega, puesto que Sigmund estaba dispuesto a acompañar a su hermano y a la menor. La llegada a Francia fue decepcionante, algo que nadie esperaba. Cuando llegaron se enteraron de que Hilda ya no vivía ahí; según les dijo una amiga del instituto de cocina, Hilda se había ido a Grecia siguiendo a su novio francés, un chico serio cuyo nombre la chica recordaba bien, puesto que era el mismo que su autor favorito: Camus.

Una vez en Grecia lograron encontrar a la platinada cocinando en un prestigiosos restaurante del país. Al igual que la primera vez que la vio, Siegfried se sintió intimidado, pero también descubrió que nada en cuanto a sus sentimientos había cambiado, la amaba tanto como al principio.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde eso, y muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces. Se reencontró con todos su amigos en ese histórico país y consiguió nuevos, pero entre él y Hilda todo seguía igual.

\- ¿Estas preparado? - Sigmund miró a su hermano.

\- Sí.

\- Finalmente pasará - Mime, preparando la comida para él y sus amigos veía como Siegfried tomaba el ramo de rosas que habían comprado esa mañana - después de más de diez años le dirás que la amas.

\- Este es un evento histórico, deberíamos de marcarlo en nuestros calendarios para jamás olvidarlo - dijo Sigmund antes de sentarse en el comedor.

\- Me voy - anunció Siegfried sonriendo por los comentarios de sus amigos.

\- ¡Suerte! gritaron ambos.

Había estado meditando toda la semana sobre lo que pasó con Hilda hasta ese momento. Nunca había estado seguro de cómo expresarle a Hilda lo que le hacía sentir cada vez que la veía. Desde que fue a Francia tenía la firme idea de ir y declararse, pero el enterarse de que ella ya tenía novio le arruinó los planes. Hilda había salido casi un año y medio con el tal Camus y después de su estrepitoso rompimiento Siegfried no se arriesgó a hacer algún movimiento, ella estaba enamorada del francés.

Cada vez que hablaban sobre temas amorosos Hilda decía que no se sentía preparada para tener una relación con alguien, el rompimiento con el francés aún le dolía. Pero después de esperar Siegfried se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir haciéndolo, tenía que arriesgarse y recordarle a Hilda que ella también podía hacerlo.

Caminó seguro hasta el restaurante en el que ella trabajaba; para esas alturas no le importaba lo que pudieran decir los compañeros de Hilda, sólo le importaba ella. Miró su reloj, justo las dos y media de la tarde, a esa hora iniciaba su descanso y Siegfried sabía que ella estaba en la parte trasera del lugar, esperando a que uno de sus compañeros saliera para ir a comer juntos, o simplemente descansando del bullicio de la cocina. Al llegar al lugar se detuvo en seco; algo dentro de él se rompió, esta vez más fuerte que las veces pasadas.

Hilda era abrazada por un moreno alto, y justo cuando Siegfried pensaba en irse ambos se besaron, aumentando las heridas en el pobre corazón del noruego. Siegfried salió corriendo después de tirar las flores al suelo; él sabía lo que podía pasar si se arriesgaba, pero definitivamente no esperaba eso.

Pasó casi toda la tarde deambulando por las calles de Grecia con el corazón hecho un nudo, sin saber como procesar la información; pero de algo estaba seguro, era su culpa, tardó demasiado. Antes de llegar a casa recibió un largo mensaje de Hilda dándole la buena noticia; su nombre era Aioros y Hilda había decidido que era el momento de arriesgarse y superar por completo a Camus.

Siegfried rió con ironía y felicitó falsamente a Hilda; ella le agració las palabras sin notar el dolor del noruego, llamándolo el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener, y Siegfried, con lágrimas en sus ojos, maldijo ser sólo eso.


End file.
